UR Street Fair
by riah alice drake
Summary: I just want to thank both queenofglassbeliever and themaarika for the ideas used in the making of this fanfic.


As soon as she saw no one waiting for her her phone was out scrolling the texts she gotten earlier in the day to the one suggesting the meeting place.

'_The wishing well outside of town. It really is magical.'_

Robin has been right about the view. The fair truly was a sight to see as the afternoon sun slowly began to bleed into night. Snow and Regina had pulled out all the stops wanting the people of the new realms to feel welcome and just from what she could see from her high vantage point even a realm jumping adventuress like Alice was amazed at all the different aromas of food showing just how far their new world was shaping up in the hidden corner of this land once without magic.

Now if only she could share her latest view of the world with…..

"What the ruddy hell…." Alice streaked at the icy fingers now resting against her skin as she was tugged backward into the shadowy shade of the large oak tree at the crest of the hill.

Robin grins against her shoulder keeping her hands nestled in the warmth between her girlfriend's stomach and the sweatshirt her girlfriend had once stolen from Robin's wardrobe. "Hello to you too my spying Tower Girl."

Any other day Alice would have purred at the husky greeting against her ear instinctively leaned back into the circle of her girlfriend's arms but today, however, she was anything but enjoying the other woman's embrace. "You're the one doing the spying this time Nobin and your hands are like ice what the hell have you been doing today?"

Despite Alice trying to twist away from her Robin held on that much tighter as she answered. "I told you this morning. I was going to be stopping off in Arendelle to show those newbies in the guard how to handle a bow."

"I thought you said something about supervising mixing up the slushy drinks, so no one could pull any 'prom night' shenanigans."

"I wanted my day to sound cooler than that. Besides I really did get to spend some time with Sven and Kristoff when they dropped off an ice delivery." Robin backpaddles listening to Alice's breaching hitch when her fingers start to slide down her stomach toward the top of her jeans.

"I don't think so vixen." Alice warns catching Robin's wrist before her fingers could do more than stroke along the denim fabric.

"But my hands are still cold."

Alice almost buckles at the sideway pitiful puppy look Robin was now giving her but shakes her head "Then try putting them in your pants pockets or better yet the pockets of your jacket." The jacket in question-one that Robin had gotten as a gift from her brother Roland that had once been owned by their father the original Robin Hood-Alice knows that despite its well-worn appearance after being passed along from its two previous owners has a soft fur lining pockets that kept hands toasty warm on cold nights having borrowed it several times before, during and after the last curse.

"Nobin." Alice grumbled once again she feels the chilly bite of Robin's fingers. This time with only the thin layer of her jeans pocket to protect her from actual skin to skin contact like before.

"What?" Robin asks far too innocent to be believed as they turned the corner opening onto the start of main street in downtown Storybrooke. "My hands are in my pants pockets."

Alice rolls her eyes unable to keep up her annoyance at the playfulness in her girlfriend's voice. "These are actually my pants this time my love. The only thing that's yours is my heart and your sweatshirt." Alice tells her tugging Robin's hands out of her pockets mostly to stop the slow teasing circles Robin was making along her hips through the cloth. Because if she didn't remove them soon, she'd be dragging her archer back to their house much sooner than intended.

But her archer isn't the only one with an agenda tonight.

Robin is put out to say the least obviously noticing the blue of Alice's eyes changing to black regardless of how much Alice was struggling against her own desires under Robin's touch but she nodes at the offering brightening a little more when Alice decided to keep hold of at one of her hands as she decides for them on taking the longer way down toward the sounds of happy laughter and the inviting scents of baked goods wafting up from the growing town of Storybrooke Maine.

"Oh, and while you were talking with Dr. lightning rod Dara and I totally made out behind that candle making tent back there when I said I was going for more snack samples."

"Uh-hu." Alice nodes proving Robin's point that she hasn't been paying attention to anything Robin had been saying for the past five minutes while letting their joined hands swing between them as they wandered the stalls looking over all the knickknacks and other things on sale.

"And later I'm thinking of sneaking out of the house to go have a three-way with her and Demetria."

"As in Aladdin and Jasmin and Jack's daughters? That could be fun besides I think those two are dating now anyway." Alice questions offering up the last few bites of the candy apple they'd been sharing that Robin declined leaving Alice to finish it off. "Talk about being hot then cold."

"Well yes and no." Robin shrugs "They were together but now Demi is dating Kala Clayton I don't know who Dar is seeing." She explains wrapping her arm around Alice's shoulders pressing a kiss against the side of her head making Alice giggle

"Wait Kal and Demi? Talk about fire and ice." Alice says seeming to be avoiding Robin's gaze despite turning her head just in time to catch Robin's lips with her own.

"Everything alright Tower Girl?" Robin questions when the kiss finally breaks. She could tell something other than UR gossip was making her girlfriend nervous.

"Just thinking." Alice answers enjoying the lingering taste of exotic spices and chocolate lingering on Robin's lips as she leans into the archer's side hunting for more warmth when a cold chill swept the sidewalk.

"What about."

"Well, first no sneaking out for you tonight." Alice says her glare is similar to when she's telling Henry off for leaving out the 'and other places' when introducing her.

Robin laughs outright at that tugging her pouting girlfriend in for another softer kiss. "You're all the ice and fire I need Tower Girl but that's not the only thing on your mind is it?"

Alice blushes ducking her head against Robin's shoulder before she answers. "I was just thinking about your last name."

Of all the things Alice could have said that wasn't what Robin had expected. "My last name?"

Alice nodes again bringing their joined hands up to press her lips against Robin's knuckles. "I don't like it."

"Huh?" Robin asks thinking she'd heard wrong. Yes, there are some that still saw her mother as her green-skinned past self that would torment anyone and everyone that upset her but to those that really knew her they understood that Zelena Mills truly has moved past those days. She'd even made peace with Dorothy given the fact that really without her putting the Oz heroine under a sleeping curse it would have taken much longer for her and Ruby to admit how much they loved one another.

Alice had even been at the diner when that particular talk had taken place. Why would she have joined those others still holding a grudge when she knew Zelena Mills was trying to put as much distance between the woman she was and her 'Wicked Witch' past self?

"Your last name I don't like it." Alice says again Robin missing the flushed skin as Alice's eyes meet then drop the puzzled woman's eyes as they keep walking. "I think you should change it."

Robin laughs with only a hint of humor "To what West?" she asks as Alice pulls them to a dead stop at one of the trinket booths.

"No silly to Jones." Alice corrects dropping her hand as she turns around to face the stunned looking archer. When Robin didn't answer Alice's shoulders drop as she turns away heading off down main street her hands in her pants pockets and her head down as she walks away.

Robin blinks looking between her retreating girlfriend and the growing smile David 'Prince Charming' Nolen was giving her having heard everything Alice had just said. Snow however was crying happy tears as realization dawns on the younger woman's face the longer she watches Allice walk away.

"Was that…. did she…" Robin stammers as Snow's smile grows without saying anything.

"Oh my god, Alice….Alice….Did you really just propose?" Robin called out jogging down the street dodging around a puzzled Emma while beside her Neal was trying to coax his niece into finishing off her bottle. "Come on Tower Girl was that really you proposing or not?"

Alice, however, didn't answer only takes off running toward the carousel with Robin hot on her heels.

"Come one you can't just propose to a girl then run off that's definitely not cool Spy." Robin yells and had those within hearing distance (mostly the original residence of Storybrooke or the Enchanted forest) not known the banter between the couple by now the term would have made them uneasy. Now however they only rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing.


End file.
